Smthin fkin dumb
this idea is iconic dont @ me EVER again troian bellisario fukcin INSPIRED ME!!! ---- Ashley Grimes is a main character first encountered in season 1. She is the eldest daughter of Rick and Lori Grimes and the sister to Carl, Pixie and Judith Grimes. She joined Shane, along with her brother and mother, to travel to Atlanta, Georgia, for the refugee camp, and is one of the last original Atlanta survivors. Despite her brother becoming a much colder character in her life, she has tried to keep some humanity and moral. Growing up to become the leader of the Hilltop after Maggie's demise. She also acts as the mother figure to both Judith Grimes and Hershel Jr. Overview Personality Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Prior to the outbreak, Ashley was a 14-year-old girl who lived with her parents in King County, Georgia, where she attended day school. One morning, Ashley witnessed her parents arguing, along with her brother, about whether or not Rick truly cared about the family. Later that day, Lori informed Ashley that Rick had been shot and had fallen into a coma. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Despite being listed as a main character for Season 1 of the series, she is barely seen during the short six episodes. Although she can be seen in the background on most occassions with Sophia and her brother, Carl. She runs for Rick when he first arrives at the camp and goes to him for protection when the walkers invade. Season 2 During Season 2 Ashlry becomes a much more important character, sharing her voice despite the fact she is young and even breaks her ankle while on the farm. Having a despute with Beth Greene and almost getting the group kicked off, she still managed to become close to Maggie despite the barn incident. During the walker attack she is split off from her group and found by Michonne. Season 3 Ashley tries to convince Michonne to part ways with Ashley because of her not fully healed yet ankle. Michonne refuses and instead they press on together. She runs in to Merle again and is taken to Woodbury, which she soons escapes from, but not before almost being murdered by the Governor in an attempt to stop her. She reunites with her family and assures them Michonne is good. Season 4 Ashley is settled into the prison, having a boyfriend, Patrick. She is seen helping her mother around the place and helping her get settled with the baby, Judith . She and her family do not fall victim to the flu but she steps in with Hershel to help him take care of the sick residents of the prison, going against Rick and Lori's protests. She saves Glenn's life and also Hershels when he is attacked by the undead. She doesn't seem affected by Patrick's death at first, but is found crying in the hallway of the prison by Axel. During the prison attack, she gets stuck with her mother in the prison as the Governor closes in. Her, alongside Maggie and Carol, begin escaping. She runs with Judith in her hands but has to witness the brutal murder of her mother from the Woodbury army as they were just getting to saftey. She doesn't have much time to mourn as she has to evacuate and ends up with Carol, Tyreese and Judith. Season 5 After almost being killed by Martin and being asked to keep the secret that he is still alive by Tyreese, Carol returns with the rest of their family and Ashley has a teary reunion with her father and son, after being questioned where Lori was, she delivers the shattering news and afterwards learns about the fate of Merle. As the Terminus survivors attack, she hides inside the church with Tyreese and the others as Rick and his group take them down. After the death of Tara, she partially blames herself but confides to Beth that she doesn't know why, she later gifts Beth a musicbox. Ashley sleeps in the barn alongside Rick, Carl and Judith. She talks to Carl throughout most of the night until the walkers begin to attack from outside. She puts the sleeping Judith down to help her family defend throughout the night. The next day, Ashley, Beth and Eliza are sitting outside when Aaron approaches them, offering them a deal. Ashley is relieve to see Aaron, but everyone else isn't so sure. They all soon gather their things and head to Alexandria. She questions Aaron on the way there alongside Michonne. They soon reach Alexandria after a wild night. She is assigned a home in Alexandria with Carl, Rick and Judith and she soons visits the other children with Carl to meet them. She meets Enid, Ron, Mikey, Lizzie and Mika. Later, she goes out with Glenn, Nicholas and Aidan. She almost gets bitten by a walker that Nicholas and Aidan have chained up but Glenn manages to help her, noting he repayed the favor from the prison. Ashley is next seen with Beth and Noah sitting in a gazebo as Douglas approaches them, chatting to Noah briefly about architecture. Ashley then goes out on a mission with Glenn, Nicholas, Aiden and Noah. They loose Aiden to an explosion and has to watch Nicholas be eaten alive infront of her, she cowers with Glenn as the sight unveils infront of her. Ashley is there to witness Rick's fight with Pete and breakdown and is last seen caring for Judith in their Alexandria house. She is not present for the execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 Ashley first appears in episode 2 of Season 6, meeting Denise at the infirmiry with Eugene. She is next seen inside the house with Carl, Enid and Judith as the wolves attack. She witnesses Dale getting hunted down and stabbed in the neck from the kitchen window, which causes her to stumble back and sit against the cabinets, quietly crying with Judith. Ashley next appears as Rick runs for the gates, managing to get in just in time as the horde closes in on Alexandria and entrapping the residents. She makes sure her father is alright. She then witnesses the fight between Carl and Ron, but doesn't question it any further after Carl dismisses it. Ashley is seen in the episode Head's Up comforting Beth Greene after the walkers surround the safezone, Beth has the music box on her lap. Ashley and Beth are next seen in Start to Finish, escaping from the walkers that begin wandering into the community. Ashley and Beth get seperated as she runs to find her father, Ashley joins Rick, Judith, Carl, the Anderson family and the others inside their home. She then helps Rick barricade the Garage door after Carl and Ron's struggle. She then slathers herself in guts and watches as Carl places Judith under his poncho to mask her smell, she begins to get physically agitated as they adventure out into the horde, hand in hand. Ashley holds hands with the group as they adventure through the horde to safety, being at the back of the pack. Their chain is seperated after Ron is grabbed and torn apart, aswel as Jessie. Ashley holds herself together for now, until Carl gets shot in the eye and they race to Denise, she breaks down inside the infirmery at the sight of her brother. She stays inside with her brother as her father and the others go out to fight the horde. Two months after, Ashley and Enid adventure out into the woods, outside the walls. Next episode, Ashley questions why Jesus is inside her house before Carl comes out and puts him at gun point. Ashley then goes with the group to The Hilltop. She is last seen smiling to Maggie about the ultrasound of their baby. Ashley is next seen in Twice as Far, standing guard alongside Eugene. She goes out on a mission to get medicine with Daryl, Rosita and Tyreese. She witnesses Tyreese being shot in the head with a bolt from Dwight, later being involved in the firefight, she tries to kill Dwight to avenge Tyreese but he gets away. She is seen next in East alongside Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Michonne, sorting out guns incase of an attack. She then goes with Rick and the group to the Hilltop, despite Rick's protests. She tries to comfort Maggie during her time of need and assures her the baby is fine. She is then captured by the Saviors and in the line up alongside Rick, Carl, Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, Michonne, Sasha, Eugene, Rosita, Abraham and Noah. It is unknown if she was the victim to Lucille or not. Season 7 The season starts just moments before Season 6 ended. It is revealed that Daryl was chosen as the nursery rhyme comes to an end and Daryl is beaten to death infront of a clearly distraught Ashley. Once the ordeal is over and the saviors leave, Ashley is comforted by Noah and they then help Maggie get to the Hilltop after collecting Daryl's body. The group arrive at the Hilltop and Maggie says that she plans on moving there permentatly, Ashley says she'd like to live there too. The group return to Alexandria, alongside Ashley, who discover it has been attacked. She goes in to investigate alongside Rick, Abraham and Glenn and discover Beth and Spencer, saying they've captured Dwight, a savior. Ashley, in a state of rage, questions and yells at Dwight much to Rick displeasure. He mentions the day Tyreese dies, causing her to kick his chair, causing it to tumble over. Rick angrily demands her to leave. Ashley is next seen behind Beth are she cautiously holds up a gun towards the saviors taking their medicine. Rick tells Beth to put the gun down. Later, she is holding Judith protectivly as the Saviors leave Alexandria. Ashley is next seen a few episodes later, she heads to the Kingdom alongside Rick, Carl, Michonne, Aaron and Tyreese. She is visibly shocked to see a tiger, which Ezekiel laughs at. They have a feast and discuss future plans. In the morning, Michonne and Ashley are down with the Kingdom fighters. Rick arrives but is soon cut off by a Kingdom member reporting the death of Carol, distraught she follows behidn Rick, Michonne and the rest as they arrive at the scene, Carol lying dead beside a chained up walker. Ezekiel assures that they never had any intensions on this and she did this herself. Rick states that they'll take her back to Alexandria to be buried at peace and continue the war as planned. Morgan volenteers to take her back, leaving The Kingdom. The rest of the group go back to Alexandria, only to find out Spencer has been killed and Negan is here. Ashley tries to calm her father down but he orders Abraham to murder Negan, he attempts to shoot him but misses. Ashley runs into Alexandria as a fight breaks out. Ashley is next seen going out on a mission to attack some Saviors that have set up a camp near Alexandria. She goes out with Noah and Glenn. However, the mission goes wrong and Glenn gets seperated from Noah and Ashley, who are forced to seek shelter inside a school bathroom as the undead pile inside. They both hide inside seperate stalls and Noah tells Ashley to run, as he is going to sacrifice himself for her. She yells, straining herself and tells him to not do it, but he has already unlocked the bathroom door and the walkers get inside, tearing him apart. Ashley sobs for a minute before running out the bathroom. She gets back to Glenn, telling him Noah didn't make it and they embrace. Ashley is next seen sitting by Rick and the group, thinking about the death of Daryl and having sudden and quick flashbacks. She gets up and quickly leaves, being followed and then comforted by Carl. She is present in the last scene of the season where Rick gives a speech, declaring official war on the Saviors. Season 8 Ashley is seen heading out to war with the Saviors. Flashbacks to the previous season flash past as they march to war. Ashley witnesses Sasha being taken by Negan mid-fight, she tries to save her but is pushed back by gunfire. Ashley learns of the death of Eric, but insists she will push on to avenge the death of her friends. She also informs Rick of Sasha's disappearance, which makes Abraham angry. One episode later, Ashley is present when an explosion goes off and Negan appears at the gates. When Negan reveals he has Sasha, she instantly feels regret and fear. Negan offer a peace treaty and releases Sasha into the compound. Heath and Abraham go to help her, Heath pulls off the cloth over her head to reveal she has turned into a walker, immediantly sinking her teeth into Heaths' neck. Negan attacks. Ashley hides nearby with Beth Greene, as she fires back alongside Beth, Beth is shot in the chest by a savior. Ashley screams out and tries to move her to Denise, but she can't move Beth. She cries over her dying body and exchanges words with her before she dies. The camera cuts away. The camera cuts back to Ashley in the aftermath of the attack. She feels for Beth's pulse but doesn't find one. Before Beth can reanimate she uses her knife to stab her in the head, kissing her in the forehead beforehand. Before Maggie leaves, she informs her of her sister's death. Ashley is seen at the burial for fallen members of the community. Next episode, she sneaks out of the community while everyone is distracted. She treks through the forest, unaware she is being followed by Trevor, a savior. He shoots at her, but misses. They soon engage in a gunfight, which Ashley eventually wins. She approaches Trevor, cursing him for hurting her family, shooting him in the arm. She then goes on to say he's disgusting and other things before shooting him in the chest. He tells her she'll die, before she shoots him in the head. She spits on his corpse before heading back to Alexandria. Next Episode, Maggie and Ashley sit and enjoy their time at the Hilltop. Ashley continously apologizes to Maggie about not being able to protect her sister but Maggie tells her not to worry. Ashley is surprised at the level of confidence Maggie is and questions how leadership is and says she wants to become a leader one day. Maggie suggests once the war is over, Ashley be her second in command. Ashley smiles. Ashley hides inside the house while a firefight goes on outside as Negan arrives at the Hilltop. The Hilltop being set ablaze and forcing the residents out, killing many saviors in the process. She witnesses Rick being shot by Dwight and goes to shoot him but she is dragged into a car, driving away as the saviors evacuate the now burning community. Several people head to Alexandria, but Ashley, alongside her family, make it to the Kingdom. In the season finale, she states to Maggie that they'll get through this. Maggie officially appoints Ashley as her second in charge, despite the fact her community has been burnt to the ground. They hug. Later on, Negan arrives and notices how Rick is still alive, Rick cuts Negan's throat and declares the war is over, they can save Negan and continue with their lives. The saviors back down after a short firefight. The Kingdom members take Negan inside, as the season ends. Season 9 The season picks up two years after the events of Season eight. Ashley is first seen overlooking a now rebuilt Hilltop, Maggie comes into view beside her, holding a baby, Hershel Junior, in her hands. Maggie states that she made the "right choice". Ashley is next seen with Maggie, Rick, Carl and Hershel Jr., watching the sunset. A few episodes later, she is seen with Maggie, Jesus and the Whisperer Prisoner, Lydia. Maggie goes to attend to Carl and Sophia, who have just been attacked by bullies. Jesus and Ashley take the whisperer in for questioning, revealing herself. She is next seen with Maggie and Jesus going down to the cells,where Lydia and Carl are. She takes Carl away as Maggie and Jesus question Lydia. Ashley warns Maggie and Jesus of the Whisperers who have gathered by the gates, alongside another member of the Hilltop. She sees Gregory and questions Jesus as they rush to the gates, which he replies that he'll explain later. The episode ends with Ashley standing by Gregory's cell. She isn't seen in the next episode, unknown what she said to him or what she did. Two episodes later, she is present when Gregory is hung for the attempts on murdering Maggie. Next episode, Maggie gives her speech, Ashley is present. She then visits Alexandria alongside Maggie, Hershel Jr and most likely other residents of the Hilltop, for the fair. She runs into Dwight, who attempts to spark up conversation with her, but she ignores him. The season ends. Season 10 Immediantly after the events of Season 9, Ashley is present in the first episode of Season 10, overlooking the border that Alpha has made with several heads. She asks what they do now. Ashley tearfully puts down Lizzie's head, removing it from the pike. She almost collapses at seeing Maggie's head, but is kept together and states to Rick, once he asks her if she is okay, that she has a job to do. She attends the small service for the deceased after Rick announces to the community the losses. After someone states that the late Maggie was the only one who knew anything, Ashley steps up and says that she has the same morals and has made the same choices as Maggie, and that she will be leading the Hilltop as instructed. Ashley tells Rick that they had Gregory executed, and that she is the only one in power at the Hilltop alongside Jesus. Rick becomes angry at his daughter but she waves him off, as it had to be done. Ashley and Jesus prepare to go home to the Hilltop. Rick approaches the couple that alongside Glenn and Hershel Jr. they'll go to the Hilltop with Carl and Lydia, Ashley reluctently agrees to the idea. The group enter the Hilltop after a long night's trek, however, Lydia pulls out her gun towards Ashley, thinking she's lying to her. She admits she isn't and Jesus warns her to put the gun down. Carl draws his gun on Lydia too, who then puts the gun down. Ashley is next seen leaving her Hilltop house, leaving Glenn, Lydia, Hershel Jr. and Carl inside. She announces to the Hilltop residents the tragedy that happened at Alexandria, and how Maggie will not be returning. She then announces that she will be the new leader of the Hilltop, alongside Jesus. The residents don't seem to have an issue. Dwight arrives at The Hilltop, holding Lucille. Next episode, Ashley puts her new leadership role to good use and approaches Dwight, questoning his reasoning to be here. Dwight mentions the new milita that is being formed and wants to join forces with other communtities. Ashley questions why he came to her first and not Rick. Dwight jokingly states that Maggie is less scary, but notices her absense. Ashley explains the situation. Dwight then replies "Well, you're not that scary either.". They prepare to visit Alexandria. Dwight, Ashley and Glenn arrive at Alexandria, greeting Rick and proposing the idea. They soon get together some sort of Army together. Dwight and Ashley are watching Gabriel, but Dwight notes to her in private that he doesn't think he's going to do well. Ashley shrugs him off, stating Gabriel is strong. She is visibly still uncomfortable around Dwight. They return to Alexandria, Ashley and Rick smile at each other from afar. Ashley finds out Negan has gone missing, she questions Dwight, angrily thinking he was behind this. He states he isn't and Rick tells her to drop it. She realizes her judgement is off and stops. Next episode, Ashley runs into Harlan, who tells her that Carl can return to Alexandria now, but she states that she thinks he'd want to stay in the Hilltop. A week passes and Ashley is resting inside the Hilltop's main house, inside the office. She notices Dwight walking up towards the house through the window and gets up, ready to tell him to leave. He walks in and she tells him to leave immediantly, but he states he wants to talk to her and wont leave. Ashley gives up and listens to what he has to say. He tells her that he would like to live in the Hilltop, fulltime, despite going out regularly with the milita. He feels The Hilltop is more secure than Alexandria and the Sanctuary and that the Sanctuary is already dealt with. She tells him he doesn't belong there, but, he is able to convince her to let him stay. As he leaves the office, she leans over the office desk and sighs, feeling defeated as a leader already. She heads out again to Alexandria with Dwight, Jesus, Harlan and Glenn. Rick reveals the plan to keep Negan on the sidelines, they exchange glares and Negan makes a crude joke towards her. Ashley offers people for the milita and says that Carl will not, Rick agrees, although doesn't seem very convinced. 10B opens up as the Whisperers approach Alexandria. Ashley is out with Dwight, Negan and the rest of the milita. They begin opening fire at the incoming Whisperers and zombie horde. They have to retreat back and sees Dwight almost getting killed, but Negan saves him. She sighs in relief and continues firing. She disguises herself in a whisperer mask, alongside Dwight. Season 11 Ashley and the rest of the group are waiting for Negan to shut the fuck up. Ashley talks to Dwight and it's like yeah okay bye bitch ass. Ashley then has a cute reunite with Judith it's sob worthy. In episode 4, alexandria is met with a horde led to the community by the whisperers. The milita head out to fix it and lead them to a lake to dispose of the horde. They get ambushed by the Saviors and taken back to alexandria as hostages. negan distracts the saviors and it triggers dwight ashley and jesus to fight back and steal their guns. ashley ends up getting shot in the leg by john, the savior's leader yaaaas stupid bitch fuck it up!!!! after the saviors are scared away by kang negan the milita help ashley inside. ashley wakes up in the next episode and talks to dwight, he tells her about ohio and how they're going. ashley tells dwight to stay because LOVE fhdhfdfdhfff but he leaves lol. ashley tells benjamin to do something for her. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ashley has killed: *Patricia'' (Before Reanimation)'' *Patrick (Before Reanimation) *Beth Greene (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) *Noah (Indirectly Caused) *Trevor *Lizzie (Zombified) *Beta (Alive) *Rick Grimes (Before Reanimation) *1 dog *Atleast 2 unnamed Wolves *Atleast 20 unnamed Saviors *Atleast 12 unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Reception Despite not being present in the comics series, Ashley's presence and story line has been well received by the fan base. Media Gallery Ashleys2farm.jpg Ashleys3.jpg Ashleys4.jpg Ashleys6.jpg Ashleytwd.jpg ashleys8.jpg ashleys7promo.png Themes Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll Lana Del Rey - Hit And Run Quotes ---- Pixie Grimes is a main antagonist first introduced in Season Seven of The Walking Dead. She is the twin sister of Ashley, however she was seperated from the Grimes family at birth or childhood for some unknown reason. Soon after she was adopted by Negan and his wife, Lucille. She has hardened completely in the new world, seemingly having no emotions or empathy. Overview Personality Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Post-Apocalypse Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pixie has killed: *Numerous counts of people *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Reception Media Gallery Themes Marina And The Diamonds - Valley of the Dolls Quotes